Harlequin
by astrozombie13
Summary: Professor Xavier locates a 16 year old girl from Quebec, who has been abused and manipulated in a circus owned by her father. Her powers are like nothing he has ever seen before, and can easily fall into the wrong hands. Despite being scarred and having to live with these memories, will she accept herself, and will she find love? BOBBY/OC May be moved to M later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This story features my OC, Elise! I would like to think there isn't any x men or OC like her. Read on, and review!

Chapter 1: Elise

_"Okay, Elise, you can do this!" the young girl muttered to herself, looking in the Broadway-lighted mirror. Looking in the mirror, the girl appeared to have dark, brown hair that was up in two, curled buns, and striking blue eyes, with skin paler than the moon; freckles under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. She was wearing what looked a lot like clown makeup, her face covered in white makeup (not that she needed it) and black little diamonds drawn under her eyes, along with dark red lipstick. She could hear the announcer moving on to the next act, and even with hearing the ringmaster's kind description of her, her hand still shook as she put on her dramatic stage makeup. _

"_And please give a round of applause for Montreal's own, Elise Rusé!" exclaimed the loud voice from the circus speakers. The girl took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly. Taking a last look in the mirror, a smile spread on her face, not quite meeting her eyes, which looked tired and sad. "Remember what Maman said, vous êtes le meilleur du meilleur." she said softly to herself. With that, she left what appeared to be the dressing room, and made her way into a tunnel that led her to the tent._

_A few minutes later, the young girl, dressed in harlequin clown-looking apparel, stepped into the ring, walking with flamboyant, yet elegant steps. Despite her confident and proud appearance, anyone who was looking could tell there were undertones of fear to her gate, as her smile threatened to falter and her eyes shifted nervously to the one place she knew he would be, as he always was. In a seat in the very back of the rows of bleachers in the tent, sat a man with pitch black hair and cold blue eyes, a nasty smirk forever engraved into his face. To any other girl, he would have looked attractive, maybe even dreamy, but she couldn't help but tremble when she saw him._

_Quickly jerking her head to focus on her act, she raised her chin to make herself look poised and in control, in other words, the girl she wished she still was. She heard a few catcalls in the audience, obviously belonging to the men who got drunk off of the watered down alcohol the circus sold in its concession stands. She didn't blame them; she realized the way that she looked wasn't completely modest. The dress was extremely short, her thigh-high striped and checkerboard tights accentuating her legs and the tight, corset style of the bodice revealed her cleavage in the most uncomfortable of ways. To the audience, she was not a 16 year old girl forced into this profession, but eye candy they paid to see. _

_The band started to play the unoriginal, stereotypical circus music, and she lifted her gloved hands high in the air, the signal she was ready. A trapeze swing slowly made its way down, and she reached for it with a look of determination. Much to the audience's surprise and appeal, the swing flew up incredibly fast. The young girl, not knowing how to react since this was never done before, let out a yelp and gripped onto the swing for dear life. The audience merely laughed at her response. The swing was jerked back again, and the girl flew off, barely hanging onto the device. She looked into the mechanic's box where the circus was controlled, and saw the familiar group of men laughing hysterically. Realizing this was no accident, tears strolled down her face at a rapid pace. These men were going to hurt her, with full intent of doing so. The swing, which had carried her high into the tops of the circus tent, suddenly released. The girl screamed and screamed, letting out hysterical sobs as she clung on with all her might to the wooden seat. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, only making the crowd laugh louder, and she relinquished an agonized scream of pain. _

_A burning feeling erupted all over her body as she tried to sit up. Luckily, nothing seemed to be broken, but the overwhelming soreness she felt was unbearable. As she got up, she stumbled back to ground, and suddenly felt a hard, baseball like object hit her right in the chest. Scared out of her mind, she looked down, and a red, mushy substance covered her abdomen. She took a shaky hand and wiped it, and suddenly felt a rush of relief when she realized it wasn't blood, but let out a sob of humiliation and anger when she saw what it was._

_A tomato._

_More and more rained down on her from the audience, as the rambunctious and obnoxious laughter from the crowd rose in volume. She attempted to cover her face with her bruised arms, but it helped none, as the tomatoes seemed to continue hitting her endlessly. "S'il vous plaît, arrêtez! Je vous en supplie!" the girl screamed. _

_Suddenly, a wave of anger rolled through her body. How dare these people hit her! How dare they humiliate and embarrass her! Moaning in pain, one last cry of plea escaped her mouth, which only earned her another handful of tomatoes to be thrown at her. The girl closed her eyes, her mouth set in a straight line, and hands clenched at her sides. "ARRÊTEZ, ARRÊTEZ, ARRÊTEZ!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The crowd stilled, and a mutual gasp was shared amongst the audience. The girl looked down at her hands to see black, force field-like glove surrounded her hands. _

_Confused and scared, she tried to shake them off, when several explosions set off in the direction in which her hands were aimed. The audience started to scream, quickly scurrying to the exits. The chaos only grew, as police sirens and firetrucks were heard in the distance. The girl, who was now covered in soot and dust from said explosions, as well as the injuries that were a result of the fall, clumsily started to run out of the tent. Sobs escaped her throat without control, and she couldn't breathe. Her head throbbed, she was dizzy and sore, and she was confused and lost. What was going on? Was she dreaming? Was this some sort of sick joke? _

_Out of nowhere, she ran into a hard, strong figure. Moaning, she looked up from her place on the ground, to see it was him. She could identify his dark hair and icy blue eyes anywhere. "Je suis tellement désolé! C'était un accident! Je ne voulais pas de mal à personne!" she begged, as she backed away hurriedly, still on the ground. The man grabbed her with brute force, lifted her up, and threw her onto the ground. "You pathetic, disgusting, atrocious piece of filth. You stupid swine, you ruined everything! How dare you risk my reputation! You deserve all of this, you freak of nature. I hate you with every fiber of my being!" he shouted, kicking her roughly in the stomach, making a yelp escape her mouth._

"_Papa, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi! Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi, j'ai besoin d'aide-!"_

"_Shut up, you stupid bitch. I am not your father, I never was, and if you ever, EVER, call me Papa again, I will beat you so badly, you will be lucky if you are dead. Les autorités will be here any moment now. Don't even bother running, they will find you." he interrupted with one last kick to her abdomen. The girl screamed, and the man took off into the night. _

_With him gone, she hurriedly gathered herself, looking for a place to hide. Gripping onto her side, she half limped, half ran, into an alley not too far away from the circus' dumpsters. "S'il vous plait," she prayed, "S'il ya un Dieu, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Professor Xavier slowly removed Cerebro's helmet from his head, closing his eyes. "Did you find her, Professor?" exclaimed Kitty. Jean, who had read the Professor's mind, pinched the bridge of her nose in sadness. "Yes, Kitty, I did. It appears the situation appears worse then I feared. She is in grave danger of being discovered by the authorities, and is badly injured. Tell the others to suit up, everyone, even the New Mutants. We will need all the help we can get." He said sadly. Kitty nodded her head, and ran off to tell the team.

Jean laid a hand on Professor's shoulder. "She's going to be alright, isn't she?" she asked softly. He softly laid his hand on top of hers comfortingly. "I wish I knew, Jean. I wish I knew."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys, I know I didn't post the translations for some of the French in the last chapter, but I used google translate so you can probably too! Now, I am not from Quebec, and I do not speak French, so please excuse any errors. Read on and review!

Chapter 2: Homecoming

"Now, I know that many of you already know how to handle a situation like this, but please be prepared for anything. The girl we are looking for, Elise Rusé, is very confused, scared, and in pain. Her powers are very uncontrollable at the moment, so please do not try to frighten her in any way. She has gone through a great ordeal, and I have an idea that she hasn't had it as good as many of you have." Professor Xavier explained to the group of teens who were sitting in the back of the Blackbird. They all nodded in agreement, and Logan merely grunted in response. Hank and Ororo, who already knew what was going on, were manning the jet. Jean, Evan, Kurt, Scott, and Kitty looked determined and ready, while many of the new mutants looked anxious, and even excited.

"Does she speak English?"

"She was really in the circus?"

"Is she hot?"

The ongoing questions that the Professor simply refused to answer continued until they arrived in Quebec. Hank and Ororo stopped a few feet off the ground, while the teenagers hustled out. All of the adults, with the exception of Logan, stayed in the plane, as they looked for an inconspicuous place to hide the large jet.

"Okay, so what's the plan, guys?" Evan asked eagerly. The group gathered in a circle, and began to brainstorm. "I say we all go as a team and confront her. We have no idea what we are dealing with. She could go completely crazy. No one should go alone." Scott explained. Many of the others nodded their heads in agreement, while some of them looked at him questioningly. Bobby, who rarely ever agreed with anything Scott said, was the first to question his plan. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Scott? Professor said she was really afraid. I don't think confronting her with such a large group of kids wearing spandex is going to calm her down any." he said thoughtfully. Scott glared at him, and he laughed agitatedly. "Well, Bobby, since you obviously don't like my plan, why don't you share yours?!" he said sarcastically. Jean laid a hand on his arm, trying to calm him. "Fine. I think we should go either in partners, or alone. She's scared and alone, so if you come to her gently, she will come to you. Any objections?" Bobby replied nonchalantly. Everyone shook their head, and dispersed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_God, where is this girl? You would think she would at least want to get help and stop hiding," _Bobby thought to himself. It had been about a half hour since they started looking, and aggravation and frustration was setting in, as the late hours of the night had already come and gone, and the pitch blackness of the area made it even harder to find the girl. He ran a hand through his light brown hair, and let out a breath of air. Suddenly, just as he was about to declare the case a lost cause, he heard a rustling in an alley near two dumpsters. He spun around quickly, staying quiet to detect further noise. When no sound came, he rolled his eyes. "_Must have imagined it. Jeez, I need sleep."_ He thought. As he started to walk away, he heard another rustling in the alley. Bobby's eyes narrowed.

Not sensing any threat yet, he refrained from icing up, but slowly took steps towards the alley. "Elise? Elise Rusé? Are you in here?" he called out in a whisper. The rustling got louder, and as Bobby looked around, he saw a black ballet shoe and a white stocking from behind a garbage can. He took closer steps, and since the figure must have noticed him, had tried to stumble away, which ended up in the garbage knocking over. The figure, who was a girl, was revealed. Bobby took another step forward. "Excuse me, are you Elise Rusé?" he asked timidly. The girl lifted her head, which sported smeared makeup, bruises, and running mascara. Despite the messy appearance, the warm blue eyes gave him some comfort, even though they were pooling with tears. Her outfit, which looked like a costume, was ripped and torn, and her chocolate brown hair was threatening to fall out of the curly buns it was once in. "S'il vous plait, pas de." She sobbed, shielding her face with her hands, which had a black force field around each. Bobby, not knowing one word of French, merely bent down so he could see her better. "English?" he asked hopefully. She nodded quickly. "I-I can speak English, yes." She whispered with a noticeable French Canadian accent, sounding completely terrified. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I promise I won't hurt you, okay? You don't have to be afraid." He said slowly and kindly, taking in the sight of the girl. He raised his hands in defense to show him being unarmed, which made her flinch nervously. "See? Nothing to be afraid of. I mean no harm. I want to help you." He explained. Her eyes met his, two shades of blue connecting. Her shaking body had subsided into less violent jerks, and now was just shivering.

"H-Help me?" she asked, obviously confused. He nodded, a soft smile slowly appearing on his face as he felt her slowly give in. "Yes, I want to help you. I go to a school, where people like you and I go. We have a lot in common, you know." He said softly. She shook her head violently. "N-No, I am not like you, what happened was just _un accident, _I promise! It won't happen again." She protested. Seeing this was going to be difficult, he took a deep breath. "Elise, my name is Bobby. Bobby Drake. I know what you are going through. You are confused, and scared, and you don't know what happened but you know that whatever it was, was not normal. I went through that too. But do you want to know what happened?"

The girl shook her head. "This man came to my house. He sat me and my mom and dad down, and he explained what had happened. He said what I was able to do wasn't a curse, like I thought it was. It would be a gift, as soon as I learned how to use it for good." He explained to her in a kind manner. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "W-What happened after?" she asked timidly. He grinned. "After a lot of practice, with the confidence I earned from knowing I wasn't alone, I started to get really good at using my abilities. Even though I have bad days sometimes, and sometimes I lose a little control, at the end of the day I know I am surrounded by people who are going through the same things. We all stick together. None of us have to be alone through this, and you don't either, Elise." He replied seriously. Suddenly, the force fields around Elise's hands diminished. Elise flexed her fingers, looking closely at her hands. "I-It's gone…" she said, sounding slightly hysterical. He grinned at her. "See what I mean? With the right practice, you can fully control this. You have great abilities, and potential. This is a gift, whether you believe it right now or not. Professor Xavier, the man who helped me that day, runs the school I was talking about. We can give you a home, food, education, and anything you can think of. What do you say, Elise?" he asked hopefully. Her face lit up for a second, and then quickly deflated. "Y-You won't think that when you see what I did. I'm a burden." She said softly. He shook his head, tisking at her words. "Elise, you are not a burden. You are a gift." He said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few more reassurances, Elise complied, and decided to let Bobby take her to this school he was speaking of. Bobby was elated, and stood up from his place near the trash cans. He helped her up, noticing she was injured and wouldn't be able to stand on her own. He lifted her into his arms, despite her protest, and calmed her down as they went to see the Professor. He noticed how small she was in height, and in weight, and would make a point of it to speak to the Professor about it later.

After finding the jet, Bobby took in his surroundings. The whole x men team, who had obviously been notified that Bobby had located the girl, clapped at his accomplishment. Bobby set Elise down. "Elise, these are the other kids who go to the school we are going to. They have abilities too." He said slowly. She nodded, but didn't make eye contact. The group of teenagers piled into the jet eagerly.

Elise, who had never been in a plane before, shook her head violently. "N-No, I'm scared, please don't make me go." She cried to Bobby as she clutched onto his suit. Bobby shushed her softly, trying to calm her down. "It's okay Elise, it's perfectly safe, I promise. You are safe." He replied. She took a shaky breath and headed inside, much with the insistence of him. Bobby led her to a seat next to him in the back of the plane, and buckled her in. In the lighting of the jet, he fully took her in, and decided that despite looking disheveled, she was very pretty. Jamie and a few of the other kids tried to sit next to them, but Bobby glared at them and shook his head. Gulping, they decided not to take that risk. Professor Xavier, who was eager to meet his new pupil, felt it would be better to meet the next day, since she was frightened as it was, and only seemed to response to the iceman.

Just as the jet started to take off, Bobby felt Elise's hand grip tightly around his forearm and she started to breathe heavily. "Elise, it's gonna be okay-"

"Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi sortir!" S'il vous plait!" she shrieked. The black force fields formed around her hands again, and despite not feeling anything, Bobby grew afraid. Jean rushed over to the scene, despite the protests from Hank to sit down, and buckled herself in the seat next to Elise. "Elise? Hi, my name is Jean. Now I realize this is your first time on a plane, but I assure you, you are completely safe." She said softly. She rested a calming hand on the girl's forehead, and slowly, Elise began to fall asleep.

"How did you do that Jean?" Bobby asked. She shrugged. "I kind of knocked her out. It would have been immediate if there wasn't so much protest. She's really powerful." Jean explained, almost worriedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elise sat up quickly, breath ragged and throat thick with sobs that threatened to be released. She quickly took in her surroundings, and noticed she was sleeping in a rather large, comfortable bed with a white comforter and white sheets; several pillows supporting her head. The room she was in was huge, with an incredibly high ceiling, a large wardrobe, a door leading to what Elise presumed was a bathroom, and French glass doors leading to a balcony. On the nightstand beside her bed, a digital clock showed that it was about 3 in the morning in big, red numbers. She shook herself out of the sheets, and ran for the door that lead to the bathroom.

Elise looked at herself in the mirror, and found that her face had been wiped of all stage makeup, and her hair was taken out of the curled buns and fell down to the middle of her back in gentle, soft waves. She was dressed in a nightgown that was much too large for her. Sighing, she decided that she wasn't going to be able to go to sleep. However, she was extremely curious as to where she was. Silently, she crept out of the room, and shut the door quietly behind her.

If there was one thing Elise prided herself in being, it was that she was stealthy. She quietly moved past the rooms in the hallway where she guessed other residents rested for the night. She saw the light from a few people's TV's from underneath their doors, so she made sure she was extra quiet. Soon, she found a large grand staircase. Picking up the bottom of her nightgown, she quickly ran down the stairs. After looking around for a few minutes, she saw a light down the 1st floor hallway, and headed in that direction.

Elise had finally found the source of the light, and figured out it was a kitchen. It was the largest kitchen she had ever seen, with a huge island, endless countertops, 4 ovens, two ginormous refrigerators, and multiple stainless steel appliances. She couldn't help but gasp in response to the pure vastness of the place. Slowly, she made her way into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. She reached into the refrigerator, and tried to grab the milk. However, only being 5'1", and the milk being in the back of a refrigerator that was probably about 7 feet tall, she couldn't reach. After a few unsuccessful attempts, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed the carton. Elise, ready to relinquish a scream, found a hand quickly cover her mouth. She spun around and almost dropped the glass, but the hand that covered her mouth quickly caught it.

"Careful there, that would have woken up some of us for sure." Said the boy Elise quickly identified to be Bobby, the boy who had rescued her. She let out a breath of relief, and rubbed her tired eyes. She took a step back nervously, a timid embarrassed smile on her small face. "Y-You frightened me very much." She said with a nervous chuckle. He grinned. "Well, I was scared as heck when I heard a load of ruckus coming from downstairs, so I think we're even." He said with a smirk. Her face flushed, and just as she started to apologize, he raised a hand to cut her off. "Don't worry about it." He said. Elise wasn't sure if it was exhaust or what, but she took in his appearance and decided he was extremely handsome. Light brown hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, muscled frame, and being at least 6'2" with a gorgeous smile, she felt almost embarrassed to be in his presence. Noticing her shaking hands, he poured her the glass of milk, and then took another glass and poured himself one as well. He gestured for her to follow him.

Bobby led Elise to the dining area, where Elise let out another gasp of surprise. A ginormous, cherry wood table took up the large room, where there were at least 40 chairs. He sat himself down in a chair and took a large swig of milk. "Sit down, stay a while. I don't bite," he said with a smirk. She nervously sat down, and took the glass of milk and both hands, drinking it slowly. "So, what keeps you up this late at night, Elise?" he asked nonchalantly. She blushed, and placed the almost empty glass on the table. "I-I don't know where I am, or what I'm doing here." She said seriously. Bobby's smile never faltered. "Well, you aren't in Quebec, that's for sure. You are in Bayville, New York, in the states. You are at Xavier's School for the Gifted, the place I spoke to you about before. Impressive, isn't it? The man's absolutely loaded." He explained, despite her bewildered expression. "America? But, but I don't have a citizenship-"

"No worries, Professor has that taken care of. Nothing to worry about."

"What is this school? When you said you were like me, you are also _un monstre? _I don't believe you are."

"A monster? Elise, we are not monsters, despite what society tells us. We are different, and we aren't really understood by normal people. Plus, we have a really bad rep. But believe it or not, we are good."

"Good? I hurt those people, en _le cirque_…"

Bobby looked at her seriously, narrowing his eyes at her. "Listen, Elise, you didn't mean to hurt them. It happened, but it wasn't planned."

"But what if it was…?"

"Elise, I have a feeling you didn't expect to use super abilities to injure people, right?"

"But I-I wanted them to stop. I wanted them to stop hurting me."

"Then it was an act of self-defense. A little unplanned, yeah, but listen, we have to move past our mistakes and learn from them."

Elise stayed silent, and continued to drink her milk before another question rose. "So, you have _capacités, _yes? What are they?" she asked curiously. Bobby looked up, a smirk playing on his lips. "Hold your hand out." He said mischievously. She complied, and he took his large hand and covered her hand with his. Elise suddenly felt a cold substance form in her hand, as frightened as she was, didn't move. After a few seconds, he released his hand, and in Elise's was a rose completely made out ice. "_Mon dieu_…Bobby…"she said quietly, marveling at the beautiful flower. "How did you do that?" she asked. He shrugged. "It's my ability, just like you have yours. I control ice, and I can even become ice." He said proudly. She stared at him, her mouth slightly agape in shock and disbelief. "C-Can I see?" she asked. He chuckled. "Maybe some other time, when it isn't around 4 in the morning. You should be getting to bed, you are gonna have one hell of a day tomorrow." He laughed. She blushed, and made her way to the kitchen with him, where he washed both of their glasses.

Bobby led her up the stairs, and took her to her room. "Well, this is your stop. I will see you tomorrow, Elise." He said softly. She nodded her head slowly, and turned the doorknob. Just as Bobby started to make his way down to his room, Elise whispered his name. "Bobby!"

"Yeah?"

Suddenly, Elise threw herself into his arms and captured him in a hug. He had to lean down since she couldn't reach well, as she was already on her tiptoes. "_Merci beaucoup, _Bobby. For everything." She said softly. With that, she went into her room, leaving a slightly stunned Iceman stumbling back to his room.

A/N: Okay guys,that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the third chapter! Hope you like it! Review please!

Chapter 4: Starting Fresh

Elise woke up from one of the best sleeps she has had in a long time. She rose in the now familiar room, and stretched her sore limbs. The memories of the previous day hit her full force, but she refused to cry about it. Not having any other clothes, she went down the grand staircase to the kitchen, the only other place she knew how to get to in the palace looking school.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she felt eyes on her. A tall, African American woman with beautiful white hair practically flew over to her and gave her a light hug. "Good morning, Elise. My name is Ororo, I'm one of the teachers here, and I can control the weather. Now, to make you feel a little more at home, I decided today's breakfast would be French toast with powdered sugar, fruit, and tea! How does that sound?" the woman spoke slowly and softly, as though she were talking to a small child. "_Merci_, _madame_. That sounds_ délicieux." _Elise said with a grateful smile, not wanting to reveal the harsh fact that at the circus, she was only allowed to eat saltines for breakfast. The woman, Ororo, shoveled a heap of food on a plate, and poured her a mug of lemon tea. "The dining area is right in there, okay? There should be a seat somewhere for you." Ororo said with the same slow, kind voice as before. Elise nodded, and headed in.

Several students were sitting in the dining area, talking excitedly and laughing. However, when they saw her, they all stopped. Elise quickly ducked her head, and made her way to the uninhabited part of the table at the far end. The teens continued to stare at her, and red in the face and feeling unwelcomed, she laid a napkin in her lap and started to cut up the French toast in front of her. She slowly rose a fork with the delicious pastry to her mouth, and noticed eyes were still on her, and the awkward silence was still present. She took another bite, when suddenly an Asian girl at the other end of the table, next to Bobby, snickered. "Does it talk?" she sneered, making a few of the other students around her giggle. Elise realized all too soon they were talking about her, and felt her face heat up even more. She heard Bobby say something along the lines of 'cut it out', but even with him coming to her defense, she felt humiliated. "Oh come on Bobby, we are just joking. I wouldn't really waste my time talking about her," she said, emitting the same rumbling laughter as before. With that, Elise lowered her fork beside her plate, folded the napkin in her lap beside it, and exited the dining area. Passing through the kitchen, she bumped into Ororo, who looked at her in concern. "Elise, is everything okay? You liked the French toast, didn't you…?" she asked hurriedly. Despite Elise feeling bad for leaving her breakfast, she ran up to her room and shut the door, quickly locking it behind her.

Elise sat beside the door, taking in deep, heavy breaths to try to relieve herself from the embarrassment she felt moments ago. She sincerely hoped it was just initiation for being a new student. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "_Oui_?" she asked quietly, combing the strands of hair that fell in her face. She unlocked the door, and there stood Bobby, and a few other students alongside him. "Can we come in?" he asked timidly. She nodded her head, and they walked inside. She sat down on her bed, and they stood around awkwardly. "Listen, Elise, I just wanted to apologize for the way breakfast went down there. Jubilee can be a little cruel sometimes. But we just came to say we are really sorry." Bobby explained. A girl with short red hair came out from behind him. "She's probably just intimidated. You are a new student and for once, the attention isn't on her. My name's Rahne, by the way. I can turn into a wolf. It's nice to meet you." said the girl, with a strong Scottish accent. Elise immediately grinned at the girl, her friendly and kind demeanor made her feel instantly comfortable. "I agree with Rahne. And plus, you're all mysterious and stuff, so she's probably trying to break you down. I'm Jamie. I can multiply." Said a boy next to the red head, who was probably a year younger then herself. Two other kids introduced themselves as well, and she met Sam, who could 'cannonball' himself, and Amara, who could turn into magma.

After brief introductions, they slowly started talking, and they hadn't even noticed hours had gone by and they were all chatting like old friends, laughing at each other's stories and grimacing at some. Elise noticed Bobby kept glancing over at her. Before she could question it, Bobby cleared his throat. "Um, Elise? Can I ask you a question?"

"_Oui_, Bobby."

Bobby gulped. "When I found you…in the alley, what…what happened? Before I came, I mean." He stammered, not wanting to insult her. Tears pooled in her big blue orbs, and the black force field like gloves formed around her hands again. Her head began to throb and a dull ache took over her senses. "Maybe, it would be best that we tell that story another day." She said between gritted teeth. The rest of the kids looked at her, obviously concerned. "Are you alright there, Elise?" Rahne asked quietly. Elise clutched at the sides of her head, as the throbbing intensified. Suddenly, it came to a stop. "_Oui_, I am alright. I'm okay." She said reassuringly. Elise was still frightened as to what exactly happened. Bobby gave her a concerned look. "Maybe we should take you to Hank…"

Bobby told the others he would catch up with them later, and led her to Hank's office. Hank, who was sitting at his desk studying something, looked up. "Bobby! How can I help you?" he asked in a friendly tone. Bobby tensed up immediately, ready for Elise to start screaming and crying at the sight of the doctor. But it never happened. Hank noticed this as well, and took an experimental step towards her. Elise looked up at him with pure admiration, and took a step forward as well. She slowly held a hand out, and felt his blue fur. "_Incroyable… très mignon_." She said, and suddenly, gave him a hug. Hank, unsure of what to do, patted her back awkwardly. "You are so cute! So different, unique…marvelous!" she exclaimed. Hank, blushing, thanked her and ushered her to the medical table.

"So, Elise is it? Have you ever gone to a doctor before?" he asked kindly. She shook her head, swinging her legs back and forth like a small child. "Do you know that you are supposed to go to the doctor every so often for a checkup, even if you aren't sick or hurt?"

She shook her head once again. Hank realized he was going to have to be careful with her, since it would be her first time and he didn't want to frighten her. "Well, the first thing I'm going to do is check your pulse and blood pressure, okay? Is that alright with you?"

Elise had actually found the beginning process interesting, questioning Hank on how he knew what it was and how they determined medical statistics. Unfortunately, the hard part was approaching quickly. "Okay, Elise, I'm going to need you to lie on your back on this table-"

"No."

Hank, taken back at the sudden change of mood, blinked rapidly. "I-I'm sorry?" he asked confused. Bobby, who was sitting in a chair next to the medical cot looked up. "Is everything alright, Elise?" he asked. Elise, who realized how stupid she was acting, shook her head. "I'm sorry, _monsieur_. Forgive me. Proceed with your examination." She said with a shaky breath. Bobby gave her a strange look. Hank, now having permission, took her knee and bended it towards her chest. She took a sharp intake of breath, but did nothing. Bobby, realizing she was uncomfortable, managed to detach one of the hands that was gripping the cot with full strength, and patted it comfortingly. "It's okay, Elise. Just a checkup." he said softly. She let out a small breath, and Hank continued. "Alright, Elise, I'm going to feel your stomach, okay? But to do that, I'm going to half to go underneath your nightgown. Is that okay?" he asked slowly. Just as she was about to say no, she remembered Bobby's words, and gave him a nod. He slowly slid his hand underneath her nightgown, and as he grazed the lining of her panties, she let out a yelp. "It's okay, Elise, I'm not going to hurt you." Hank consoled. Elise's grip on Bobby's hand tightened, and she grew more panicky as he started putting pressure on her stomach. "I'm uncomfortable...!" She whispered, yet neither Bobby nor Hank could hear her since it was so quiet and muffled. Hank applied more pressure right on her waistline, and Elise let out a cry. Hank quickly removed his hand and Bobby was trying to understand what was happening. "Please, don't do that again." She cried. She sat up in the cot and scurried off to her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few hours since the incident in Hank's office, and Bobby had followed Elise to her room to make sure she was alright. She was laying down, embracing a pillow. Bobby sat in a chair at the desk in her room, and put on the TV, but at the lowest volume. "Are you okay, Elise? You were really freaked out in there….you freaked Hank and I out, too." He whispered. Elise didn't answer, but gripped her pillow tighter. Bobby, however, really wanted to know what had gone on down there. "I know we barely know each other, but I want us to be friends and we will see a whole lot of each other, you know. Elise, you really got scared. Dr. McCoy wouldn't ever do anything to you…"

"Please, please, no more! Bobby I do not wish to speak!" exclaimed Elise, who sprang up in sudden rage. Her eyes looked crazed and the familiar glove like force fields surrounded her hands. Bobby immediately jumped up, scared, but tense. "Elise, I don't understand. The only way you are going to be able to make friends here is if you are honest. Now I don't know what you are hiding, but with a house full of teens who have superpowers, it's bound to come out some time." He said seriously. Elise glared at him. "I don't have to say anything, you_ imbécile. _My life is my life, and if I do not want to share it with others, I do not have to!" she shouted. Bobby took a step closer. "You plan to live in the mansion, do you not? Your life is going to be shared with other people, and it won't be out of choice." He shouted right back. Suddenly, the force fields around her hands grew larger, and Bobby was pushed back. Despite the fact that it was a carpeted floor, it sounded like he had hit a wall. "What the-?" he started to say, but for some reason, Elise couldn't hear the rest of his sentence. Bobby rose to his feet and tried to walk to Elise, but hit an invisible wall-like structure with brute force. He fell on impact, before he got up and started to pound on it. He hit the air around him, and realized he was in some sort of invisible box. "Elise, what's going on?" he asked, obviously afraid. Elise couldn't hear him behind the invisible barrier, and in fear, she started to scream, or at least that's what it looked like to him since he couldn't hear her either.

Upon realizing their predicament, he started to make hand gestures to communicate. Elise looked up from her trembling hands. She looked up at him, and despite his flailing hands, she couldn't understand what he was trying to say. So she thought of the second best thing to do, and raised her hands as if to tell him to stay put, and ran out of the room.

"_Professeur?_" she exclaimed as she raced down the stairs. Suddenly, she ran into an older man in a wheelchair, and he turned to look at her. He started to smile, but it fell as soon as she noticed the hysterical girl was in distress. "I am Professor Xavier. I planned on meeting you earlier, but-"

"Please come, quickly! I need help!" she cried. At this, they took the elevator to her room at once.

To anyone else, it looked like Bobby was perfectly fine. "What is the problem, Ms. Rusé? Nothing appears wrong…" he started, but soon realized the predicament. Bobby was currently throwing himself at some invisible force, to no avail. "Okay, okay, it's going to be alright, this can be fixed….I hope." The Professor said. Elise's cries became more hysterical, and despite Professor Xavier's attempts at calming her down, she couldn't. _"Are you alright in there, Bobby?"_ Xavier questioned telepathically.

"_Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just super confused. And kind of cold." _The boy thought back. Xavier nodded his head. "Okay, Elise, it appears that your powers are developing at a rapid pace. This seems to be a little different from what I'm used to, but I think you're powers could have a lot to do with clown physiology, specifically miming. You put him in an invisible box. Like a mime." He explained. She muffled a sob. "How do I get him out, _Professeur_?" she exclaimed. He was quiet for a few minutes , thinking, when he had an idea. "Alright Elise. You know how you imagined him in a box?" he asked. She nodded her head hurriedly. "So imagine a door. Imagine that there is a doorknob, and that Bobby can open it up from the inside." He continued. She shook her head, and more tears strolled down her face. "I-I can't. I don't know how-"

"Just imagine."

Elise closed her eyes and thought really hard, when suddenly she heard a door squeak, and Bobby climbed out of the box. "Phew, I thought I was gonna be in there for a lot-"

Bobby's words were cut off as Elise threw him in a hug. "I am so sorry, _mon ami_, I told you I was a monster. You should have left me there, in Quebec, in the alley to rot…"

Bobby hugged her back, raising his hand to cut her off. "Elise, everyone has bad days. You just got your powers. You can't expect to have full control." He said softly. She let out a sad cry, and rubbed her teary eyes. "But what if I couldn't get you out? Or the situation was much more dangerous?" she whispered angrily. He shook his head. "But you did, and it wasn't. That's what we are going to have to make sure to work on, right Professor?" Bobby said carefully. The man nodded his head. "Bobby is right Elise. As you already know, my name is Professor Xavier, and I run the school. I can read minds and move objects with my mind. I realize we still have much to discuss, but I feel it is very necessary that we begin your training immediately so we can understand what your powers are and how far they have developed." He explained. She nodded her head. "_Professeur, _I will do whatever it takes."

Professor Xavier and Elise then spent the remainder of the day filling out information to gain her guardianship, as well as figuring out their next moves. She would go shopping with the other girls from the institute to get clothes of her own among the many other things she would need later in the week. Elise would begin training the next day with the new mutants as well as solo sessions, and due to the fact that it was summer, she would start her junior year at Bayville High School in September. Elise was not happy about either, afraid that she would be too far behind her new teammates to succeed and would be shunned at school, since the only education she had received was home schooling. However, realizing this man was willing to take her in without knowing her at all and providing her with all her needs, she figured she could fulfill his requests without much complaint.

After all the arrangements were made, Elise headed up to her new room, the room she still couldn't believe she held all to herself, completely exhausted and in need of a good night's rest to do this 'training' Professor Xavier wanted her to do. Skipping dinner and muttering some _Bonne Nuit_'s to her new friends/teammates, she quickly took a warm shower and changed into a nightgown one of the girl's was nice enough to lend her, and fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, sunshine! It's a beautiful day and you have training today!" yelled a shrill female voice with a Scottish accent. Elise moaned, and flipped the comfortable pillow over her head. After a few minutes of quiet, she felt something furry pounce on her bed, and a big sloppy tongue licked her face. Elise looked up and almost scream when she saw the brown wolf sitting on her bed with a goofy smile. The wolf quickly turned back into Rahne, who then jumped off the bed and grabbed a box wrapped in colorful paper, throwing it on the bed. "Professor told me to give it to ya, wear it to breakfast, because right after that we have training. Ororo already put the food down, so I'll see ya down there! I'll save a seat!" Rahne exclaimed, then galloping out of the room to catch up with Jamie. _A few minutes?!_ Elise immediately thought. She threw herself out of bed and wrestled on her underwear. Finally, she opened the box, and saw her new uniform.

Elise took her time going to breakfast, not wanting anyone to see her. She was dressed in elbow length black and white striped spandex top, and spandex black high waisted shorts. A pair of red suspenders was brought a flash of color to the outfit, as well as a red chocker with a large 'X', red hand gloves, black and white knee high tights, and red ballet flats. She put her hair up into two ponytails, and she despite feeling uncomfortable in appearance, the outfit was actually very flexible and unconstricting. Finally, she had arrived at the dining hall, and took a deep breath before walking in.

Everyone was silent. They stared at her upon arrival, and just as Elise got the feeling she should leave, a round of applause echoed off the walls. She looked at her new teammates, and saw smiles and surprise on their faces. "Whoa, Elise! You look fantastic!" Rahne said excitedly. A few of the other boys, including Bobby, looked like they were about to drool. Rahne pulled a chair out for her new friend, and piled some food onto Elise's plate.

Breakfast had gone beyond Elise's expectations, and she even laughed through a majority of it. Everyone had showered her with compliments, with the exception of Jubilee, and some even complained that they were jealous. Elise noticed she was really the only one who looked different from the others. Soon, the conversation trailed off to other assorted topics, where Bobby, Rahne, and Jamie tried to include Elise as much as they could.

As soon as breakfast was over, the new mutants headed outside for training. Elise was incredibly nervous, when suddenly as they walked out, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" said the voice Elise quickly recognized to be Bobby. She turned to him, a nervous smile on her face. "I-I'm very scared. What if I mess up, what if I do what I did to you to someone else?" she whispered. He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Elise, you can't think like that. You have to keep a positive outlook, how do you expect to gain control if you doubt yourself?" he questioned. With that, he gave her a reassuring pat on the back, and sprinted up ahead, where a gruff looking man of short stature stood, looking like he would rather do anything else. "Okay, kids, today, since we have a new addition to the team, we are going to do some basic training, nothing too spectacular. It's going to be an obstacle course, and throughout the whole course, you must all stick together, never leaving anyone behind, got it?" he explained strictly. They all nodded their heads, and Elise gulped. An obstacle course? She didn't even know how to use her power, how did they expect her to get through it? She just got to the institute!

Elise followed the team, too embarrassed by the events about to occur to include herself. The first predicament they ran into was flying ninja stars, thrown from every direction without halt. Bobby, who had turned into Iceman (much to Elise's surprise) froze several of the stars while Jubilee threw some of her firecrackers at them to make them explode. Elise stared wide eyed after them as they waited at the end of the first obstacle for the others. Sam cannonballed through the course, Amara melted the stars as they came at her, Jamie sent multiples to take the hits as he made his way across, and two other team members Elise hadn't met yet, Ray and Roberto, worked together as Ray shorted out the machine that was throwing the stars and Roberto flew them over. The only one left was Elise.

"Come on, Elise, you got this!" they shouted, making Elise even more nervous. She would get killed if she just tried to run through, and she didn't really know how to use her powers. Suddenly, her name was being called from the other side. "Elise! Remember the night I found you?" shouted Bobby. Elise looked up and nodded, not knowing where he was going with his statement. "Try to remember how angry and afraid you were. Remember how much pain you were in, and how lost you felt!" he continued. She closed her eyes, and summoned the dark thoughts from her brain. Soon, she felt the dull throb return to her head, and she felt a familiar warmth around her hands. "Okay, now think about protecting yourself! Protect yourself from all the sadness and pain and anger." He went on. Elise took another deep concentrated breath, and as she thought about it, she thought about the circus, and the man with the giant mallet who was always the stereotypical freak show exhibit. The giant mallet that if hit with, could be fatal. She opened her eyes, feeling the grip of the giant mallet. She felt the heaviness of it and she felt the hand grip, but it was not visible, just as the box she had put Bobby in wasn't. She ran towards the machine that threw the ninja star. She let out a cry of anguish, and slammed the mallet right into the weapon. The machine fell apart on impact, cracks of electricity spurting from the main wires. She wailed down on it several more times before she was confident it was gone. The mallet seemed to disintegrate in her hands, and she couldn't feel it anymore.

Trying not to collapse from exhaustion, she jogged over to the other side of the obstacle where her teammates stared, slack-jawed, and in shock. "That was-"

"…Crazy…"

"How did you…"

"What in the…"

Elise shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know what happened…it was like I was _possédé."_ She said oddly. After a few more minutes of awkward staring, they continued on their way to the next obstacle which was getting over a fast moving river.

"Crap, I wish we had Kurt. He could just teleport us." Sam said sadly. Elise, who had spent the last few minutes thinking about what to do upon meeting the situation, wanted to try something. "_Excusez-moi,"_ she said with a slightly nervous, yet determined tone. She closed her eyes, and felt the throb in her head take over again and the insane heat in her hands take place. She began to think of a bridge that would reach over to the other side. She saw it assembling itself, and with each foot that built on, she felt herself grow more tired and worn out. Finally, the bridge had made it to the other side. "Follow me." She said seriously, and somehow already knowing where the bridge was despite it being invisible, she led the team up to the other side. Some of her teammates were a bit skeptical of crossing an invisible bridge, but after the first few went, they followed along.

"_I did it, I used them! For the first time!" _Elise thought to herself happily. _"Maybe this control thing won't be so hard after all!"_ Soon, her thoughts were interrupted by overwhelming dizziness. "Whoa, you alright there, Elise?" said Jamie, who had been one of the first few to cross the bridge without any distrust. "I…I don't know…." She muttered, and another wave hit her, making her collapse onto her knees. Her teammates instantly surrounded her as they saw her practically go cross-eyed, and the black force field gloves flicker as if they were light bulbs about to go out. "Okay guys, give her some space, Elise, how do you feel?" said Bobby, who came out of his ice state and ran over to the scene. Elise felt an even stronger surge of pain through her head, and she pressed both of her hands to her temples to try to relieve the pain. "_Faire disparaître!_ Please!" she exclaimed with a sharp gasp.

Just as sudden as the pain had come, it suddenly disappeared. Bobby was still kneeled down next to her, and helped her to her feet. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in concern. She nodded her head, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was terrified. "What was that? Is that normal?" she asked, a hesitancy to her voice. Bobby merely shrugged in response. "I have no idea. I know some of us who have stronger powers, like Jean or Rogue, get side effects, but I'm not sure what that entails. You're kinda asking the wrong guy, my powers are strictly physical." He explained. Despite his mention of the two other mutants, she didn't feel very reassured. "I'm gonna take you to see Professor X. Don't worry, I wouldn't be too concerned, but just to take…precautions." Bobby said carefully. Elise nodded, hoping that it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it could be.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Elise, why don't you start by telling me what happened and how you felt at your training session?" Professor Xavier started, his hands folded neatly on his desk. Elise sat in a chair opposite him, while Bobby leaned against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. "Well, _Professiur, _I was using my…abilities…to help out the team, when suddenly, my head started to hurt terribly. It was a throbbing pain, and the pain grew within a span of a few minutes." Elise stated.

"May I ask how you were using your powers?"

"I built a bridge, and I used a mallet to destroy an _appareil."_

Professor Xavier, who had been listening closely, suddenly looked relieved. "Well, Elise, it seems to me that there is good news and bad news."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please guys your reviews make all of this worth it. I really want to hear what you guys have to say!

Chapter 4: Youth

"Oh no, am I ill? Is there something wrong with me?" exclaimed Elise. Bobby, who had been standing in the doorway, looked over. "It appears as though your powers have much more potential than we originally thought. Let me explain. I have only seen abilities like yours once before, and it was with a man I met through an acquaintance. He had what he liked to call 'clown physiology'. He could do so many things: manipulate playing cards, induce laughter, fear, confusion, and even insanity in anyone. He could suppress his pain, and do what he felt was the most important to his ability, which was 'mime'. He could imagine just about anything a rope, a cage, medicine…and it would come to life. It couldn't be seen, but it existed. I have concluded that you share his powers, and you may be the only other being in the world that does. Elise, you have one of the most powerful gifts I have ever had the pleasure to observe." Professor X explained. Elise, as well as Bobby, were slack- jawed. "_Êtes-vous sérieux?_ (Are you serious?)" she asked quietly. Professor Xavier nodded his head. "I have a feeling that you are underusing your powers. The full capacity of them haven't been exposed yet, so therefore, they are trying to force themselves out."

"What do I do, _monsieur?_"

"I think the best way to do this is if I unlock your powers mentally. As a telepath, I have the ability to visit the regions of the brain that are hidden or unused. Of course, this would need to be a process. If I unleash your powers to full potential without you having any way to control it, the results could be detrimental." He explained cautiously. Elise gulped, and nodded her head slowly. "So, what kind of process would it be?"

"Your training would have to be increased, and you would have to be very careful at all times. Depending on how much power I unleash, I can try to do some therapy with you about once a week or so. You would need to put in much more effort than the other students. I understand this doesn't sound very fun, but mind you, in the long run, you will be able to live a much more normal life."

Elise nodded again. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"You always have the choice, Elise. Unfortunately the choices in this case don't really play to anyone's favor."

"Then I will do it. I realize that I need to control this, so I would like to start whenever you feel is best."

Professor Xavier smiled, happy she complied much easier than he thought she would. "Very well. I am glad that you are taking this maturely and not fighting your responsibilities."

"Well, _Professiur, _to be honest, I don't know how to go about the situation any other way." She sighed, raking a hand through her dark brown waves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Elise walked to dinner together from Professor Xavier's office. "Hey….are you okay? I mean, I know that was kind of a lot to take in…." Bobby said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. Elise looked up at him. "I really don't know. Being told my life is never going to be the same again is kind of hard to _entendre._" She replied. He nodded sympathetically. ""Well, if it makes you feel any better, it does get better. In fact, having powers can actually be a lot of fun." He said with a cheerful tone. Bobby's attitude was returned with a glare. "This is no _farce, _Bobby. My curse won't go away and are apparently slightly harder to control than anyone else's. Nothing about that sounds fun." She snapped, speeding up her pace in order to walk away from him. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whipped around to see Bobby's face, looking confused and even a little hurt. "Did you really just acknowledge your powers as a curse? It could be so much worse. You don't realize how special you really are, do you?" he asked seriously. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder roughly. "What would you know, _gosse?_ It is obvious to me that you have incredible control over your abilities. You won't have to live the rest of your life a struggle." She replied coldly.

"Are you serious right now? You are really this convinced that you are all alone in a house full of kids who have had similar experiences? Rogue, one of the X Men, isn't even able to give someone a hug without the fear of putting them into a coma. Scott has to wear sunglasses 24-7 because if he doesn't, he would destroy everything in sight. Kurt has to wear a special watch to keep his appearance a secret because everyone would freak if they knew how they looked. So please, Elise, next time you really feel like there is no one who understands, remember this." He retorted in an even colder tone. Elise narrowed her eyes at him, her mouth in a straight line. "Where is your struggle, _imbécile?_ What trials and tribulations have you had to go through? Entertain me." She pushed, stepping closer to him.

"I admit it, I am really lucky compared to a lot of the other kids. My family accepts my gifts to a certain point, I found out about my powers when I was pouring a glass of water, and I never had a problem making friends or using my power. But don't think for a minute, that I haven't had my fair share of difficulties too. I still have to keep a good 70% of my life a secret from the rest of the world, and help protect people who hate us."

Elise's eyes softened, but she continued. "Bobby, don't you see? I am _un monstre, _a freak. I don't belong with such good people." She said quietly, her throat thick with tears. Bobby took a step closer to her as well. "Elise, you didn't choose this. You are not a monster or a freak. You belong here just as much as any of us do. You don't view me as evil, do you?"

"…Well, no…."

"Exactly. I consider myself a good person, with or without my powers. Having this gift doesn't declare if you are good or evil, it is what you do with them that does. You are special, Elise. Even if you don't think so."

Elise allowed a few tears to escape her blue orb-like eyes. "No one has ever called me special before."

"Well, then let me be the first. I know for a fact that I won't be the last, but I'm gonna let you know, I'm a pretty perseverant guy. I'm going to continue to tell you you're special until you believe it." Bobby stated, even smiling a little bit. Elise rubbed furiously at her eyes, laughing at her own stupidity. "I'm really sorr-"

"Don't apologize. You're stressed, confused, scared even, your actions aren't exactly in vein. Now, let's go to dinner. I hear Ms. Ororo is making tacos."

With that, Bobby and Elise headed off to the dining hall, smiling the whole way there.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was going by really smoothly. Elise sat between Bobby and Rahne, and across Sam, Amara, and Jamie, and they were having a great time, laughing and joking around. They all laughed at Elise's reaction to her first taco ever, and laughed at Amara and Bobby, as he jokingly froze the vegetables on her plate every time she looked away.

"You guys are really funny. I'm very happy I came here." Elise said happily, as she munched joyfully on her second taco. An 'aww' was shared amongst the group, and Rahne playfully slapped Elise's arm. "Aw, don't get sappy on us las, we don't need another wuss in this pack." Rahne said with a laugh, as they all stared at Jamie. "What? Did I miss something?" Jamie asked curiously, causing them all to burst into hysterics.

As they all continued to laugh and make fun of poor Jamie, Bobby looked over at Elise. She was truly beautiful, with her medium length, soft, dark brown waves that gently rolled over her shoulders and down her back, and her large blue eyes that could make you melt. Her porcelain skin that was sprinkled with a few freckles and doll like face showed her youth and innocence in the most angelic of ways. And the thing that could drive any boy crazy was her petite frame and short stature, that was too adorable yet fitting for words. "_Jeez, Bobby, you just met the girl. Calm down,"_ Bobby thought to himself. He quickly averted his eyes before anyone could catch him staring, but couldn't help but begin to stare again. She was laughing at a joke Jamie had made about Sam, and he noticed the way her eyes crinkled as she giggled. Her laugh sounded like the tinkling of small bells, much like her actual voice did when she spoke with her sweet, French-Canadian accent. Unfortunately, Bobby noticed that a sadness loomed in the girls features. "_Mission Elise: Get her to smile."_ Bobby thought seriously.

Dinner was almost over, and Ororo asked the students if anyone wanted to help her wash the dishes. "I will, _madame." _Elise quickly replied, much to everyone's surprise. Ororo smiled sweetly at the girl. "Elise, I appreciate the thought, but you must be exhausted from today's training-"

"_Balivernes_, _Madame_ Ororo. I will help you right away." Elise interrupted. Her friends, still looking at her curiously, still stayed in their seats. Ororo was still stunned, so she merely led the way with wide eyes. "You know what? I'll help too." Bobby said suddenly, causing an even bigger shock among not just the group of friends, but everyone at the table. "Since when do you do dishes?" Scott said with a sneer. "Since when do you give a rat's ass what I do?" Bobby said, with an even bigger sneer. After a minute of trying to stare the other down, Bobby headed into the kitchen, clapping his hands together. "So let's see what we got here, people!" he exclaimed excitedly, tying an apron around his waist. Storm practically dropped the plate she was watching on the floor as she saw him take a plate and sponge from the sink. "Bobby? Since when do you wash plates?" she asked, completely flabbergasted. Bobby put down the dish and sponge, and folded his arms across his chest in an arrogant manner. "Gosh, you people act like I've never done a chore before."

"You haven't. And it's been about a year and a half."

"I so have, Ms. Ororo! Remember that one time I watered your plants when you went to visit your relatives?"

"They died, Bobby. You killed them."

"It's not my fault Roberto told me if I froze the plants they would stay hydrated! And besides, it's the thought that counts."

Just as Ororo was about to retort, the nonstop giggling coming out of the girl. "Y-You p-people are so _drôle."_ Elise managed to get out between giggles, much to the amusement of the other two in the room. Bobby grinned happily, his plan was working and he didn't even need to work at it! Despite being peeved, Ororo smiled. "Well, Bobby, obviously you are so good at doing chores, I guess you can carry on my load by yourself?" she said with a smirk. Bobby raised his hands in defense. "Oh no! Washing dishes! Lord, take me now! The terror!" he exclaimed dramatically, dropping down to the floor and holding a hand over his heart. Elise's face was turning beet red from her laughter, and even Bobby couldn't hold a straight face any longer. "Bobby Drake, get off the floor and wash the dishes! Right now, and after that, go straight to your room!" Ororo scolded, despite the smile threatening to escape her lips. Bobby did an army salute to her, and marched over to the sink in a soldier like style. Elise was now having to support her body by gripping onto the counter, as she slowly sank farther to the floor, her laughter practically shaking the walls.

After the laughter had died down and Ororo left the room to let the two teens to do their chores, Bobby and Elise went to work. "I must say, Elise, I've lived here quite a while and I've never made anyone laugh that hard before."

"Well, you pull something like that again and I will probably _éclater."_

"I don't know what that means, but sounds good to me!" Bobby said happily, making Elise giggle again.

"It means 'explode'!" she replied, trying to stifle a giggle. He raised an eyebrow, and then a look of realization crossed his features. "I keep forgetting you're French. Even though you have an accent."

Elise playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Not French, _abruti!_ I'm French-Canadian, huge difference."

"Not really, but okay!"

"Remind me to never bring you to Quebec, or France…saying things like that will assure you a good _frapper."_

"I want to learn French. Teach me."

"Yeah, sure, let me just put down _les plats_, and I'll get right on it." Elise rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"I'm serious! If we are gonna be friends, I should probably know some so that when I do something stupid, I know what you're calling me."

"F-Friends?"

Bobby looked at Elise. She almost looked confused, possibly even frightened. "Of course, Elise. I want to be friends. Don't you?" he asked curiously. She stared at the floor, before continuing. "I've never really had…_amis_…before. I don't really know how to act like one."

"What do you mean you've never had a friend before?"

"…There weren't…many opportunities…to make friends. En _le_ _cirque_, it wasn't really a possibility."

Bobby's eyes softened. "Elise…I'm sorry that you didn't have friends before, but you have some now, or at least people who want to be friends. You have Jamie, Sam, Rahne of course, Amara, and you also have me. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Elise looked up at him. "_Merci_, Bobby. You are a good friend."

With that, Bobby decided to take a chance and decided to give her a light hug, which was quickly returned.

Little did they know a certain Asian mutant was watching them, with absolute envy.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I swear, Xavier, it was the strangest thing. First, she was willing to wash the dishes in the first place, and then somehow she got Bobby to help!" Ororo stated, sounding very confused. She was in Professor Xavier's office, making casual conversation, when she couldn't help but remember the weird event. "I wouldn't really be too concerned with it, Ororo. She has had a very different upbringing compared to her fellow students, and with that, will come a whole different rulebook, so to speak. She seems to be making a good impression on one of our most rebellious teens, so I think we should take this…as a good thing."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Xavier. It was just…so strange! Never have I seen him even try to help! And he was still acting like himself, he was fooling around…"

"How did she react to his tomfoolery?"

"Well, she was laughing, for one. Almost uncontrollably. Her laughter was even making me laugh, and I was still upset with Bobby." She explained. Professor X folded his hands neatly on his desk. "I think what has happened here is very normal. They have formed a bond over the experience of finding her. They share that experience together. I think it would be wise to keep them together, since they definitely seem to have a growing friendship." Professor said thoroughly. Ororo nodded, left to ponder more about this girl and how she would change them.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elise had been at the Xavier Institute for a full 4 weeks now, and she had formed a great friendship with her teammates, Rahne, Jamie, Sam, Amara, and of course, Bobby. Rahne and Amara had taken her on her first ever shopping trip, where they exposed her to the top designers (that she was not at all interested in) and high brand fashion (that she also couldn't care less about), and found she loved stores such as Forever 21, Urban Outfitters, PacSun, American Eagle, and H&M. She also got her hair cut, and even though it was the same length, it had a more layered look at the bottom. She felt like a new person, and she loved her new friends more than anyone that had ever entered her life before.

But the day she was dreading quickly approaching, and there wasn't a way to stop it.

It was late in summer and school was going to start in a matter of weeks, and soon, she was going to have to start her therapy sessions with Professor Xavier. She hated the idea, and was terrified of what was to come. No one knew how scared she really was.

But Bobby had a feeling.

As the days drew closer to that dreaded date, Elise had been more hesitant about going to training, and lost control of her powers much easier than before. It almost seemed like she was getting worse, not better.

Elise had woken up that dreaded morning before anyone else in the house, still in her pajamas, and slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. The sun was just rising, and Elise had a few hours before she was required to go to training, but she couldn't go back to sleep. She made herself a cup of coffee-black with a pinch of sugar-as quickly as she could, and made it back to her room. She opened her doors to her balcony, and lazily sat down in a patio chair she had bought a few weeks ago. She sipped her coffee, eyes closed, and tried to keep positive thoughts. _"Just like Rahne and Bobby said_,"she thought to herself, "_Keep in control, and don't let anything distract you."_

Just as she repeated the mantra for the billionth time in her head, she heard a whistle. Almost spilling her coffee on herself, she spun around, to see Bobby. "Bobby, _J'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque!" _she exclaimed, clutching her chest as she relinquished a deep breath. "Sorry, El. You okay? You're up early."

"So are you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I-I'm…I'm fine, Bobby. Just nervous is all." She said sadly.

He leaned against the doorway, looking out into the distance for a few minutes, before he started to speak again. "You know, when I first discovered my abilities, I peed on myself."

Elise whipped around, a huge grin on her face. "You WHAT?" she exclaimed, trying not to laugh. He smirked. "Oh, yeah. I totally pissed myself. I was so afraid of what happened. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but then I went to pour a glass of water, and when I touched it, it froze. And I let out a nice, warm, golden stream of piss right in my Levi's." he explained, the smirk widening with every line. Elise started to giggle uncontrollably, laughing so hard Bobby had to take the coffee out of her hands and set it on the banister. "Hahahahahahaha, oh my God, Bobby, w-why didn't you tell me this before?" Elise laughed, both of her hands covering her mouth. He shrugged. "It's not exactly a story I go around telling, for obvious reasons. Besides, I know you're nervous about today, and I thought maybe that would cheer you up." He responded nonchalantly. "W-Well, I feel _beaucoup mieux_ now. _Merci._" She replied. Elise grabbed her coffee, and a frown appeared on her face. "I'm really scared… I feel like I'm going to puke." She said quietly, her hands slightly shaking as she held the coffee mug. Bobby closed his eyes. "Elise, I know you're scared, but you know there isn't any other way to do this, right?" he asked softly. She turned to look at him, her big blue eyes welled up with tears. "I-I know, but even _le Professiur_ told me it's a...painful…process."

"Elis, no matter what happens, I want to know that I'm here, okay? I know its only been a little over a month, but I already consider you one of my closest friends; you get me like no one else. And myself, as well as the rest of the group, is gonna help you through this." He said seriously. Her eyes met his, and suddenly she threw herself into his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Bobby, _merci_, I feel the same way. I'm so happy we are, too."

Bobby quickly recovered from the momentary shock, and hugged her back just as tightly. "Well, enough of this mushy crap, let's get you ready for today. Ms. Ororo is making you a special breakfast, too." He said with a laugh. Elise punched his shoulder, and pushed him out of her room to get ready.

Breakfast seemed to have gone by much quicker than Elise would have liked. Ororo had made crepes, and even the familiarity of her homeland didn't give her the comfort it would have in any other situation. She could barely eat the thin pancakes, so she quickly put the remainder of it on Bobby's plate, who noticed, but didn't say anything. She slowly put away her dish, and walked to Professor Xavier's office. "Hey, Elise! Wait up!" exclaimed two voices Elise quickly recognized to be Rahne and Bobby. "_Oui?_"she asked tentatively. "We want to walk you there. For moral support." Rahne explained quickly. Her two friends quickly got in step with her, and walked her to the dreaded place.

Once they arrived at his doors, Elise stopped. "Elise, go in." Rahne said, curiosity in her voice. Elise didn't move, and simply stared at the doors. "Elise…"

"_Mon amis,_ I cannot do this. I can't. I'm too scared."

Bobby stepped forward and wrapped a hand around her wrist. "Elise, remember what I said. You can do this." He stated. That seemed to give Elise all the confidence she needed, so taking a deep breath, she walked in.

A/N: On that note, suspense is building for chapter 5! Will there be any form of altercation between our favorite French-Canadian and the mysterious Asian mutant? Will Bobby discover her likes Elise as more than a friend? How will Elise react to her 'process'? Stay tuned and REVIEW!

Also, here are the links to Elise's outfits. I imagine Elise to kind of look like Emily Rudd, the tumblr model.

Elise's X Men Uniform: elises_uniform/set?id=86025254

Elise's Pajamas: elises_pajamas/set?id=86423031


End file.
